Extreme Omnitrix
Credit to Lego for the pic. The Extreme Omnimatrix, or Extremix, is an Omnitrix used by Ben Tennyson in Ben 10: Extreme. Modes *Active mode: The Extremix is fully charged and ready for usage. *Recharge mode: The power reserves are depleted and the Extremix is charging. *Scan mode: The Extremix is aquiring new DNA. *SDM(Self Destruct Mode): The Infinty is charging an explosion to self destruct(can be deactivated) *Shut Down mode: The Extremix has been completely shut off. Features *Like the prototype Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix: **The Extremix has a DNA scanner. **The Extremix has the quick change feature. **Azmuth confirmed that the Extremix has a Master Control. **The Extremix can add extras to alien forms (Goop's anti-gravity disk, NRG's suit, Nanomech's form, Toepick's mask, etc.) in order to make the forms more safe/usable. **The Extremix can be controlled by voice command. **The Extremix can synchronize with another Extremix. *Unlike the prototype Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix: **The Extremix does not mistransform. ***If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault. ***Or the Extremix has selected another alien. **The Extremix does not rely on the Condon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. **The Extremix has a digital watch. **The Extremix has a Life-Form Lock function which allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time. ***However, it is dangerous to use often. *The Extremix adapts the user's clothing to the Extremix aliens he/she transforms into. *The Extremix has a holographic interface, where a holographic profile picture of the alien is shown, the user turns the dial until he/she sees the alien he/she wants and pushes the dial back down to transform. *The Extremix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **It can also record messages much like voicemail. *The Extremix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. *The Extremix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistent short period of time before changing back. *The Extremix has Voice Command. *The Extremix has an AI that works really well. *The Extremix has an Evolutionary Function **This can access Ultimate forms and the next level, Extreme forms. Aliens #Alien X #AmpFibian #Absolute Zero #Armodrillo #Astrodactyl #Ball Weevil #Big Chill #Blitzwolf #Bloxx #Brainstorm #Bullfrag #Cannonbolt #ChamAlien #Chromastone #Clockwork #Crashhopper #Diamondhead #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Eye Guy #Fasttrack #Feedback #Four Arms #Frankenstrike #Ghostfreak #Goop #Gravattack #Grey Matter #Gutrot #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Jury Rigg #Kickin Hawk #Lodestone #Molestache #Nanomech #NRG #Pesky Dust #Rath #Ripjaws #Shocksquatch #Snare-oh #Spidermonkey #Stinkfly #Swampfire #Terraspin #Toepick #The Worst #Upchuck #Upgrade #Walkatrout #Way Big #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR8 Ultimate Forms #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Swampfire #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Wildmutt #Ultimate Way Big #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Arcrticquana #Ultimate Gravattack #Ultimate Rath #Ultimate Grey Matter Extreme Forms #Extreme Humungosaur Trivia *Ben changes the Extremix's color from green to purple, becaus his favorite color changed. The symbol on the aliens and their eyes are now a dark, glowing purple. Gallery Extreme Omnitrix.png|Extremix Extreme Omnitrix 2.png|Extremix with the dial up Extremix Hologram.png|Extremix Hologram; Credit to Zigwolf on deviantart Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Ben 10: Extreme Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology